Declaración de guerra
by aoibird6
Summary: Porque Castiel le había dejado pasar muchas cosas pero convertirlo en vampiro, eso fue la gota que rebalso el vaso. Ahora Sam se enteraría de que es capaz de hacer un ángel enojado pero el joven cazador tampoco se quedaría callado. Wincest No-canon, Destiel. Continuación de "Quizás lo hice por despecho".


**Hola a todos! Esta es la continuacion de "Sin ti" y de "Quizas lo hice por despecho", esta escrita del punto de vista de Cas y al final de Sam. Luego escribiré una última para cerrar eta mini-saga, con la resolucion final. Gracias por leer! :D**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

Castiel ya había soportado muchas cosas, primero tuvo que tragarse el enfado cuando vio aquel beso, que Sam le robó a su hermano mayor mientras dormía. Tuvo que soportar, percibir todos esos sentimientos casi enfermizos, ese amor y esos celos que Sam sentía cada vez que miraba a Dean, pero aquella fue lo último que pudo aguantar.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a percibir cierta hostilidad y casi odio, por parte del Winchester menor pero le daba lo mismo, mientras esos sentimientos destructivos estuvieran dirigidos hacia él. En algún punto, Sam dejó de ser tan hostil con él pero a cambio, comenzó a dirigir su enfado a Dean, hiriéndolo con sus comentarios, con sus acciones.

Aquel día Castiel se hastió de la actitud de Sam y mucho más cuando se entero de lo que hizo, permitió que convirtieran a Dean con la excusa de infiltrarse en el nido, cuando en realidad, Sam solo buscaba una excusa para matarlo y mantenerlos separados. Movido por el estúpido pensamiento de "Si no es mío, no es de otra persona". Eso fue suficiente para que Castiel comprendiera que el Winchester menor estaba perdiendo el juicio y él no permitiría que lastimaran a su protegido, al hombre porque quien estaba desarrollando un afecto mucho más profundo que un cariño familiar o fraternal.

Por esas razones, aquella noche, apareció en el motel de turno. Dean estaba durmiendo profundamente sobre la cama. Castiel había quedado mal luego de su conversación con Dean y comprendía que el rubio pensara que estaba ante Lucifer, si su propio hermano permitió que lo convirtieran en un vampiro. Se acercó a la cama con cautela cuando una voz lo hizo voltear hacia el umbral del baño.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Castiel?- pregunto Sam sonriendo- ¿Vienes a ver a mi hermanito?-

-No dejare que sigas lastimándolo, Sam. No volverás a ponerlo en peligro-

-¿Yo? Vamos Cas, ¿Por qué iba a querer que lastimaran a mi hermano?-

-Por la sencilla razón de que no soportas que Dean me escogiera a mí- el castaño frunció el ceño- Porque sabes muy bien que Dean jamás te vera con los ojos que tú quieres, él jamás se fijaría en ti, románticamente-

-¿Y en ti sí?-

-Sí, porque a diferencia de ti, yo no lo he lastimado- el ángel caminó hacia el cazador entrecerrando los ojos- Que te quede muy claro, si lastimas a Dean, te las veras conmigo-

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada fija y luego Castiel desapareció del cuarto.

Castiel pensó, ingenuamente, que la advertencia que le dio al Winchester menor estaba clara pero al cabo de unos días descubrió lo contrario.

Sam lo cito en una vieja fábrica, a las afueras del pueblo en donde se estaban quedando luego de matar a un hombre lobo. El ángel acudió con un extraño presentimiento, que se confirmó, cuando Sam lo encerró en un círculo de fuego sagrado.

-¿Qué pretendes?- preguntó Castiel serio.

-Solo te lo diré una vez, así que escucha bien- Sam lo miro fijamente- Dean es mío, no voy a permitir que tú, ni nadie, se atreva a quitármelo. No te quiero cerca de Dean, él solo me necesita a mí, tú, Castiel, eres innecesario-

-Eso no es cierto, Dean me necesita a su lado-

-No, él solo me necesita a mí, siempre seremos Dean y Sammy contra el mundo, no hay cabida para un estorbo como tú, métetelo bien en la cabeza y ahora, tengo que irme, con Dean tenemos un caso muy lejos de aquí y no te necesitamos en él, adiós Castiel, púdrete aquí-

-No me derrotaras tan fácil, Sam, sigue mintiéndote pero sabes muy bien que Dean no dudaría un segundo en escogerme a mí, porque a ti, Sam Winchester, Dean te tiene miedo-

Sam lo miró con odio antes de marcharse del lugar. Castiel observó a su alrededor, tenía que liberarse rápidamente de ahí para ir con Dean, no permitiría que Sam continuara lastimándolo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam entró al cuarto de motel por sus cosas y las dejó en el maletero del Impala. Observó a su hermano que estaba mirando hacia la calle.

-¿Qué pasa Dean?-

-Es extraño- murmuró el cazador.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Desde la mañana que llamó a Cas pero no aparece, él no suele dejarme esperando, incluso lo llamo a su celular pero no responde-

-Seguro que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, mucho más importantes que perder su tiempo con nosotros-

Sam sonrió disimuladamente al notar la tristeza en el rostro de su hermano mayor. Era cosa de tiempo para que sacara al ángel del camino y tomara lo que es suyo. No iba a permitir que ese ángel se interpusiera en su camino y si lo volvía a intentar, simplemente lo mataría, ¿Qué tan difícil sería conseguir un cuchillo mata-ángeles?


End file.
